


Being Besties With Carol Danvers Hc

by deanmonreigns



Series: Marvel Writings [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, marvel headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛ Being besties with Carol Danvers❜❜-caramara3
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader, Carol Danvers/You
Series: Marvel Writings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833019
Kudos: 5





	Being Besties With Carol Danvers Hc

  * _Carol always respecting your decisions/opinions._
  * _Being worried about her when she goes on missions. Especially when she is gone for a long time._
  * _Though she always comes and sees you when she can._
  * _Being so proud of her._
  * _Though she is proud of you._
  * _Carol giving you a pager, so you can contact her if you were in danger._
  * _Being her best friend doesn’t come easy. Sometimes her enemies come after you._
  * _Carol always encouraging you. Plus, always encouraging her._
  * _Carol helping you with self-defence._
  * _Carol reducing your stress._
  * _Making you feel like you belong._
  * _Helping you manage your health issues._
  * _Being worried when you show signs of sickness._
  * _Honest & deep conversations._
  * _Helping you through difficult challenges._
  * _Asking you for advice/ vice versa._
  * _Calling out each other’s wrongs._
  * _Not judging each other._
  * _If she doesn’t like your s/o then she will tell you._
  * _Hanging out with her while you can._
  * _Missing each other._




End file.
